Snow halation pretty cure!
Snow halation pretty cure! (スノーハレーションプリキュア！ Sunōharēshonpurikyua!) is an anime series made by Atsuiaka Nina and Aohiya Diana (Diana isn't a real person). It came out in 2038, replacing ''Pretty Cure and the Dragon's Book'' in its initial timeslot. ❅ Happy 9th birthday, Snow halation! ❅ Plot After a breakup with her girlfriend, the third-year high school student Nozomi Tojo cries, but then she meets Umi and Honoka, who were like "hey we found a hedgehog in the pool and he stinks". Yeah, he stinks, but he's so cute!~ This was no laughing matter, Sonic is from the planet Mobius and the evil Dr. Eggman wants all of the Chaos Emeralds to himself. The girls had to do something about it, and there was a lot of snow for some reason! So the girls became the Snow halation pretty cure! Where are the other six muses? Characters Tennen Komachi Nozomi is a third year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the heart-rendering pain, . Umi is a second year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the never-ending story, Honoka is a second year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the sweet figure eight, Sonic is too cool for school. Grace Maiden Niko is a third year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the changes to come, . Eli is a third year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of shed tears, . Hanayo is a first year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of dreams that come true, . The young 8-year-old loves science and flying. Vampop Rin is a first year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of clear skies, . Maki is a first year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of beautiful landscapes, . Kotori is a second year high school student. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the changes to come, . The guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. Devoted to his ancestors. Eggman Empire [[Doctor Eggman|'Doctor Eggman']] Dr. Ivo Robotnik is an evil man that makes robots. He wants all of the Chaos Emeralds because he wants to be super powerful. [[Robotnik Jr.|'Robotnik Jr.']] The son of Dr. Eggman. [[Coconuts|'Coconuts']] The janitor of the Eggman empire. [[Anti Pretty Cure|'Anti Pretty Cure']], aka Kunikida Hanamaru, Kurosawa Ruby Two girls that love causing trouble for the Cures. One likes food and one likes Junko posing. They are also known as Blacklight and Dark Chocolate. [[GAIA|'GAIA']] An army of robots not made by Dr. Eggman, but they were abandoned, so Eggman reprogrammed them. Now they're living their best lives. [[Shadow the Hedgehog|'Shadow the Hedgehog']] A hedgehog that wants revenge on Sonic because he's cool. [[Metal Sonic|'Metal Sonic']] A hedgehog that wants revenge on Sonic because he's also Sonic. In the end, he realizes he's not Sonic and he dies. [[Breezy|'Breezy']] A robot made so Sonic will love her instead of Umi. Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad Also known as 6S or Sextuple-S, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad are the generals of the series. [[Scratch|'Scratch']]' and Grounder' Two robots that are a chicken and a drill that love causing trouble for the Cures. [[Mifune Shioriko|'Mifune Shioriko']]/Ava/Doppelgänger Technically an Anti Pretty Cure, but she has a... fascinating predilection of destroying magical girls, which puts her higher than other people. She's also known as Ava or Doppelgänger. Others [[Kosaka Yukiho|'Kosaka Yukiho']] The little sister of Honoka. Very serious, described to be smarter than her sister, but that isn't true. [[Ayase Alisa|'Ayase Alisa']] The little sister of Eli. Not as serious as her or Yukiho, though. [[Amy Rose|'Amy Rose']] The hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic. The problem is that she's 12. Sonic is a teen and Amy doesn't want to wait until she's old enough to be with him. [[A-RISE|'A-RISE']] This is Amy's team. Cute, popular, but unnecessarily brutal. That's how they beat even the most hard working Pretty Cure teams in Love Live. They don't play fair, they use illegal moves. The members are Amy, Cream, Big, Chao, Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena. [[Saint Snow|'Saint Snow']] Also known as "The Two Sisters of Dusk and Dawn", Saint Snow is chaos. They do what they do for money, but they would die for money. They don't play fair, but they don't care. The members are Sarah and Leah Kazuno, Espio, Vector, and Charmy. [[Watermelon|'Watermelon']] A rookie Pretty Cure group that loves the Snow halation Cures. The team consists of Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, Kanan Matsuura, You Watanabe, and Cosmo. [[Minami Koemi|'Minami Koemi']] The determined principal of the Otonokizaka High School. Unlike other principals, she's working very hard to make Otonokizaka very strong and secure. [[Yazawa Nanako|'Yazawa Nanako']], Nishikino Mami, and Kosaka Hitomi The mothers of Niko, Maki, and Honoka respectively, they join Koemi at teatime chats. However, Umi's mom is too busy for that, and we don't know anything about Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi, or Eli's moms. [[Yazawa Kokoro|'Yazawa Kokoro']], Cocoa, and Kotaro We don't know who's the oldest, or who's the evil one, or even if they're triplets, but they're here. [[Sonoda Rumi|'Sonoda Rumi']] Umi's older sister. She met Umi years later and then she passed away when an elevator fell to its death. [[Kurosawa Dia|'Kurosawa Dia']] Ruby's older sister. Kind of like a mother in many ways. [[Cutie Panther|'Cutie Panther']] The physical manifestation of Grace Maiden's Cutie Panther attack. [[Kuromiya Shizuka|'Kuromiya Shizuka']] Nozomi's ex-girlfriend. Shizuka left her because she's "crazy'. Umi clone An actual clone of Umi made by her and Honoka without consent. Was made to act sexy and make Sonic love her instead of Breezy or even the real Umi. [[Doctor Starline|'Doctor Starline']] An evil platypus that wants to live up to Dr. Eggman's name. Items * [[Chaos Emeralds|'Chaos Emeralds']] The MacGuffins. * [[Idolizer|'Idolizer']] The transformation item. * [[Winter Computer|'Winter Computer']] A computer that has snowflakes on it and looks like a 2000's children's toy. Locations * [[Akiakaihana|'Akiakaihana']] ** [[Otonokizaka High School|'Otonokizaka High School']] * [[Mobius|'Mobius']] ** [[Angel Island|'Angel Island']] ** Is Green Hill Zone an island or just the name of the Sonic round? Trivia * Nico Yazawa was taken but Niko Yazawa wasn't so I took the name Niko. * Kotori was gonna be a little kid and be replaced with Hanamaru but I don't want her to be Kotori Nono. * The show is from an alternate universe where Love Live and Sonic don't exist so this was made. * The sub-units of the girls are based on rejected sub-unit names for lily white, BiBi, and Guilty Kiss. * The show is breaking boundaries of the normal Pretty Cure series. ** The show is rated TV-PG because characters are said to be “sexually suggestive”. The show would come on as the last thing before adult television comes on. ** The show has nine main Cures, which is canonically impossible. ** Nozomi, Nico, and Eli are some of the only third-year high school Cures. However, Sarah, Kanan, and the A-RISE girls are also 17 years old, so this series has 8 Cures in that age range. ** All of the mascots are male, except for Cream, Amy, and Rouge. ** This series is part one of two seasons, at least story-wise. In canon, this practice is retired. * The girls somewhat resemble the nine Muses. While the lineup is probably different in canon, here is what I got. ** Eli is the leader, Calliope, the Muse of eloquence. ** Umi is Clio, the Muse of history, or the lyre. ** Kotori is Euterpe, the Muse of music. ** Rin is Thalia, the Muse of comedy. ** Hanayo is Melpomene, the Muse of tragedy. ** Nico is Terpsichore, the Muse of dance. ** Maki is Erato, the Muse of love poetry. ** Honoka is Polyhymnia, the Muse of sacred poetry. ** Nozomi is Urania, the Muse of astronomy. * I did a little name switcheroo. Nozomi was Cure Celeste, now she's Cure Destiny. Hanayo was Cure Wish, now she's Cure Snowdrop. Rin was Cure Chilly, now she's Cure Celeste. Kotori was Cure Snowflake, now she's Cure Carol. Emma Monday, part of Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy, changed from Cure Destiny to Cure Equilibrium, because I make up the rules. - Signed the owner of SnowPC and PCNF. Gallery Fun Times With Sonic.png | Sonic interrupts Umi and Honoka's fun time This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:Snow Themed Series